Black Bolt Theme
1 Guess who's back in the establishment? Deployed to kick a little changeling ass again An Advocate of Changeling Dismantlement Another Changeling invasion?? He can Handle them! Like a butterfly coming out of a chrysalis, Damn he's loaded like ever before If you think he's gonna fail, then I'll say you're crazy Give him a Blinker-2 He'll make it look amazing. BAM - That's my colt, Black Bolt codenamed Stalker No.0025 Back to back in battle with Red Bull Here to smack some grunts and pimp-slap elites And shoot the Agents once in the Flank - Capiche? The changeling horde just woke up They are beginning to invade Won't stop until everything That's full of love is drained You're not the type of guy to let a woman help you but when "Shouty" is around Ya better be wearing earplugs! Chorus I'm back again, So clap your hooves And make some room for when I canter into the room The famous "Son of Death" I'm a changeling hater! And when I leave there's changeling guts all over room, HA HA 2 You did work BLack Bolt but the job's not done.. Changelings dropping into Ponyvile. Pick up an Pyrocitor and kill off some Changeling Commanders Start off with Commander Regret cause that REDACTED is obnoxious First ya gotta deal with the changeling brutes Ya know, You got two hooves use them both He's the "son of death" and he's not scared of X-SPONGED And down the road You'll be working with the royal guard! Shining Armor and Pony Dragon fighting side by side cuz they are out of options and stop the invasion from happening We don't want an another C4N73RL07-W3DD1NG incident! Ya wanna know what I heard through the grapevine - What? Don't put ya faith in the REDACTED - Oh.. Don't trust REDACTED And if ya do you are screwed.. No mater how you look at them. The changelings want your love for food! Chorus 3 Falling from the sky, talk about an entrance Just in time, someponies getting reckless Black Bolt Meet Pony Dragon Pony Dragon Meet Black Bolt Together you are a two pony army! Fighting through the Everfree Forest on an sniping safari Boom! Headshot! It's a birthday Party Colts have been through Taturarus and back WTF? You're telling me that SCP-005 has breached containment? Caught up looking for a way into the hive Cutting through changing guards with an sawn off shotgun Sorry, I won't be your dinner tonight, I have Equestria to save. Now Pony Dragon has set a rainuke to make them nuclear Pony dragon take shotgun Let's depart Make an Warthog jump into the cargobay and Forward Onto Dawn away! CHORUS 4 Beware of the Channeling monaquy because to run the Changeling army They're the ones running the show. Even though she was banished Now Queen Chrysalis is back with a chip on her shoulder. Her only mission is to get food for her army and did I mention somponies got a itchy trigger hoof?? Black Bolt help! They're attacking canterlot! Why is there always going to be another mess ahead of me? 99 Problems and Canterlot isn't one He's got his hooves full with the damn Changeling minions Gotta stop Queen Chrysalis We've already finished the fight Now lets' get closure! Yo, Chrysalis, Sorry about the hold up Didn't ya think I show up? Time for capture and put in a cage! Black Bolt doesn't leave till something blows up! "Shouty", Can you heal us. I so many bruises and hickies Those changeling royal guards are a pain in the flank to defeat! Chorus Category:Stalker No.0025 AKA Black Bolt